The finale battle
by caw1892
Summary: When Slade kidnaps Felicity and takes her to the Island Oliver realizes he only has one choice.


**A quick one shot surrounding a possible finale scenario. Mistakes are mine. I know it may seem a bit unrealistic but I could see something similar happening on the show. Also I wrote this in like a hour so I apologise for any errors! **

Slade," Oliver roared as he saw his arch nemesis standing on the beach, "where the hell is she!"

Oliver saw Slade offer a slight smirk in his direction, acknowledging his presence.

"Slade, I swear to god if you don't tell me where she is," Oliver began furiously.

"You will do what kid? Kill me? Don't make me laugh. Look at the state of you," Slade sneered sarcastically.

"Slade, please, she's innocent, please don't hurt her," Oliver begged standing now only around two meters from Slade.

"Nobody who helps Oliver Queen is innocent," Slade whispered furiously. "Without her you are nothing. The arrow is nothing without your darling blonde friend."

"Slade! I am going to kill you!" Oliver sneered desperately. "Felicity," Oliver screamed as loud as he could into the forest that sat behind Slade.

"Oliver, my friend. There is nothing you can do to help her. You need to pay for what you've done. To me. To her," Slade countered his voice rising with fury as he reached the end of his sentence and his reference to Shadow.

"Slade I didn't..." Oliver began before taking a deep breath. "I didn't choose! It wasn't my fault!"

Slade simply shook his head and began walking into the forest. "Follow me kid, I'll take you to her," Slade said with a eerie tone to his voice.

Oliver trudged after him breathing heavily with desperation and frustration. He knew there was only one way out of this; he really was going to have to do the unthinkable.

"Oliver! Oliver," he heard suddenly as he sped up after Slade. He had never heard her voice so broken, so desperate and that scared him more than anything.

When Slade moved to the side he finally revealed his partner tied up, blooded and shaken on the muddy ground and he could of sworn his legs almost gave way.

"Felicity, I am so sorry," Oliver croaked moving towards her only for Slade to step in his path.

"It's okay. Oliver its okay," Felicity whispered quietly looking up into his eyes before closing them and letting her head fall back onto the ground. He could tell she meant it. She didn't blame him for this, even though he knew it was down to him. He hadn't protected her. He had failed the one person who always had faith in him through thick and thin.

"Slade, please. I can't. Please just kill me. End this for good." Oliver begged.

"You see kid at first I couldn't see it. I couldn't recognize the one person who truly held a unbreakable place in your heart. That one person who loves you unconditionally no matter how cold and heartless you can be."

Oliver's heart broke as he heard Felicity sobbing from her unmovable position on the damp ground.

"Slade that's not true," Oliver stated confidently. "Felicity... She doesn't, she doesn't."

"Deny it Felicity!" Slade roared seemingly frustrated by Oliver's denial. He bent down and pulled Felicity up by her pony tail as she cried out in pain, tears smudged with dirt on her face. "I said, deny it," he said again pulling her up even higher.

"Slade let her go, stop!" Oliver bellowed but was ignored by his enemy.

"Speak to the man, tell him. Tell him how you feel about him. How when he slept with Isabel he broke you're precious heart into tiny little pieces," he continued tauntingly.

Oliver's breath hitched in his throat as he sank down to his knees.

"Oliver, I'm sorry" she sobbed as Slade let her fall back to the ground with a thud. "I'm sorry," she whispered. What was she sorry for? Sorry for loving him? Oliver thought unable to think straight.

"Well isn't this sweet, sweet little Felicity is sorry for what? For being in love with a monster like you Oliver. Well she shouldn't be because her feelings are irrelevant. It's your feelings Oliver. Your feelings that have led to this. Laurel, Sarah, Isabel…" he began recounting Oliver's ex's slowly. "They, they were important but they weren't the one. They weren't the one who made your eyes sparkle with joy. The one who made you proud. The one who stood by you with every ounce of her being."

"Slade stop!" Oliver screamed. "Stop this!"

"Isabel first alerted me to it. To your unwavering loyalty to your I.T girl. Then I saw it for myself. In the foundry. It wasn't Sara but Felicity. Felicity was the one who you protected in that split second. That was when I knew. When I knew she was the key. The key to your misery...Yes, your mothers death caused you the worst kind of pain, but Felicity's death… and she will die. Eventually. Her death will haunt you forever, because you'll know. You'll know that you couldn't stop me," he snarled before a weak voice interrupted him.

"You're wrong," she whispered from the ground.

"What was that?" Slade snarled bending down in a bid to her hear quiet voice.

"Felicity no," Oliver begged scared that her defending him would result in further injury.

"No I want to hear it," Slade stated.

"You're wrong," Felicity stated stronger. "Oliver is the strongest person I know. He..." she stuttered. "He's going to beat you. It doesn't matter what happens to me because in the end. He'll win Slade."

"Sweet. Even now she has confidence in you Queen," he ran his finger along her cheek, making Oliver feel sick to the core.

"Get your hands off of her, get your hands off her," Oliver stated furiously standing up.

"Why kid. What are you going to do? You're weak. You can't stop me kid. I trained you," Slade roared.

"Felicity is right. You're wrong. There is a way," Oliver muttered gaining confidence. That's when she saw it. She spotted his hand reach towards his pocket and she knew, she knew what he was going to do.

"Oliver no," she whispered pulling her body up to look at him as Oliver backed away.

"What's this?" Slade asked interestingly over Felicity's panicked voice.

"Oliver, don't you dare. Don't you dare," Felicity begged her voice with renewed conviction as Oliver pulled the needle from his pocket. "Not for me. Just leave. Go! Don't do it. Please," she cried, trying to catch her breath with every word. "You will die Oliver, don't."

"What the hell are you doing?" Slade snickered but Felicity knew. She knew what he was going to do.

Oliver gave one last glance to his desperate friend and wondered. Wondered if there was something more as he saw her mouth "please" one last time through desperate eyes.

"I have to," Oliver stated before he jammed the needle into his neck.

"What have you done?" Slade sneered. "You will die. You can't beat me," Slade continued as Felicity saw the pain begin to appear on his face as the miracuru began to make its way through his body.

"This will be interesting to watch," Slade stated to Felicity. "We can watch him die together."

"Oliver, no no no no," Felicity sobbed watching her friend fall to his knees as he screamed out, fists clenched. Oliver thrashed his hands holding himself up on the ground. Felicity cried and sobbed waiting for the blood that they had told her falls from the eyes and she could see that even Slade was shocked. Slade had been shocked at the lengths Oliver was willing to go to tonight. Back on the island where it had all begun five years ago.

As Oliver's body began to shake Slade bent down and began stroking her hair. She shuddered and tried to move from his grip which was impossible with both her hands and feet bound.

"I'm sorry you had to see this. I truly am," Slade stated with mild amusement as Oliver fell on his back, stilling. But still she could see there was no blood. His eyes were still open.

"Oliver you can't die. You can't" Felicity whispered. "I love you," she added so quietly even Slade didn't hear. "Oliver" she screamed with the last remaining bit of energy she had in her body.

When Oliver stopped moving she felt Slade stand above her.

"Well this isn't how I pictured tonight playing out at all Felicity," he mused walking over to where Oliver lay, first picking up his trademark sword and placing a handgun in his pocket.

"Slade, don't!" Felicity begged, unable to bear the thought of what he might do to her friend. "Slade he's already gone. Please," she begged, hoping what she was saying wasn't true. She just needed to buy Oliver seconds, minutes and he would wake up. He had too.

She fought tirelessly with the rope binding her hands, a need to protect even a fallen Oliver cursing through her as she watched his chest and tried to deceiver if he was still breathing.

"If I've learned one thing from Oliver it's that you should make sure the people you kill stay dead," Slade stated calmly.

Slade approached Oliver's body, kicking his leg as he reached him. Oliver didn't move and Slade ran the sword down his arm as Felicity cried continuously.

"Oliver, wake up! Wake up!" Felicity pleaded across from them knowing it could only be seconds before Slade finished him off.

"I'm truly sorry it ended like this kid, I hoped we would have much more fun," Slade sneered.

Felicity struggled, battling with the ties till she felt the ropes burn her skin but a sharp intake of breath distracted her. Before she knew what she was seeing Oliver had grabbed hold of the sword around half away up and tore it from Slade's hand. He threw it across the ground and it landed about a metre from Felicities position. Oliver stood, stumbling for only a second.

"Oliver" she screaming, tears of joy falling from her eyes as Slade reacted to his revival.

"Slade," Oliver sneered as the two men began to circle one and other.

"You can't beat me kid," Slade responded as Felicity waited. She could see a new anger in Oliver's eyes that hadn't been their before.

"You have messed with me for too long Slade," Oliver responded before launching himself towards Slade. Felicity watched on as they began to spar with each other and flinched as Slade threw Oliver back into a tree. He got up almost immediately and it terrified Felicity that he had that horrific drug cursing its way through his body. Her attention turned to the sword and she wondered if it was reachable. She began to struggle and threw her body bit by bit to towards the weapon with a renewed strength. If Oliver could survive the miracuru then she could free herself.

She flinched as she heard Slade roar as Oliver threw him backwards.

"You've hurt my family and my friends. It ends here Slade. You are not going to take away anyone else I love," he said with conviction. Felicity had almost reached the sword but stopped and looked up only for him to glance in her direction momentarily. Felicity felt her heartbeat speed up at the way he looked at her.

When he snapped back to focus on Slade she re-focused on her task at hand. Get free and help Oliver.

"Whats your plan kid? The rage will overtake you, you see her over there, maybe, just maybe you might kill her yourself," Slade taunted.

"Slade this is about you and me," Oliver roared attacking him again.

Felicity managed to position the sword between her hands and began to attempt to cut the rope. She flinched everytime she heard a bang but almost screamed with relief when the rope broke her hands free.

"Oliver" she screamed and his head swiftly turned to look her her.

"Felicity run! Run!" he shouted angrily but before she knew it Slade was charging towards her. Before she could even attempt to untie her feet Slade hit her hard across the face and she fell backwards, darkness overtaking her for a few seconds.

"I'm going to kill you Slade," Oliver bellowed before she felt the presence of two people in close proximity to her followed by an almighty bang.

The next thing she knew Oliver was in front of her, his hands enveloping her face.

"Oliver" she whispered disorientated.

"Felicity, you need to run. Run and don't stop. Diggle will find you. You're not safe around me. Not now," he added before he tore his hand through the ropes around her feet freeing her.

"No, I'm not leaving you," she began as tears rolled down her cheeks. Before he had a chance to respond Slade had regained composure and charged towards him with them both falling to the ground. That was when she spotted it. The two needles that fell from his pocket. The cure. Oliver had brought the cure with him. But two? Was he going to cure Slade and himself? She watched in despair as one of the virals of solution rolled further away, whilst one remained close to their current position.

"Felicity go!" Oliver screeched mid fight as Slade tried to gain the upper hand.

"The miracuru can you feel it Oliver, its eating away at your soul. That last bit of light inside of you is dissolving into nothingness," Slade stated as they fought. "Not even she can bring you back this time," he added with a smirk.

"That's not true," Felicity whimpered, "Oliver you're strong, we need you, I need you" she stated struggling to stand. "Don't let him beat you, don't let it win."

If anything her words distracted Oliver for that split second and before she knew it Slade was reaching for his gun and pointed straight at her. She closed her eyes waiting for the shot but it never came. Instead she heard Oliver crash into Slade and gaining the upper hand for a split second. At least she knew her Oliver was still in there, he had reacted to her words which meant he wasn't gone.

She saw him reach for the handgun that had been discarded and aim it at Slade's head. Sarah had told her that a headshot was the only way to stop someone infected with miracuru.

"Do it kid, I dare you," Slade implored tauntingly as he recognized Oliver hesitation.

"Oliver no," she screamed, "the cure!"

She watched him reach into his pocket but felt nothing.

"Besides you" she screamed and watched as he grabbed it and jabbed the needle straight into Slade's chest.

"No!" Slade roared as the serum began to make its way around his body.

"Oliver" Felicity whispered edging towards them.

"Felicity stay back, I'm not safe," he shouted angrily and for a split second she felt scared. But then she remembered, this was Oliver they were talking about. He wouldn't hurt her because she trusted him. Trusted him completely.

"Kid," Slade said suddenly but their was a gentler tone to his voice, something she had never heard from him.

Oliver looked towards him immediately.

"Has it worked?" Felicity questioned breathlessly unsure of the situation.

"Slade," Oliver questioned placing the gun on the ground besides him looking on at his old friend.

"I'm sorry," Slade whispered and Oliver sat back on his heels. Felicity could see the anger cursing through his body but he was still her Oliver, even with the miracuru and she wouldn't run away from him when he needed her.

"It's not enough," Oliver whispered menacingly and she could see him fighting whatever was inside his body.

"It is Oliver," Felicity stated edging closer to them. "You can fight this. It isn't you."

"It is me. I'm a killer not a hero," Oliver whispered angrily distractedly standing up and turning away from her as he tried to control his anger towards the man that had killed his mother

It was then that Felicity noticed it, she saw Slade reach for the gun and begin to sit up. He wasn't cured? It was an act? It was in that split second she acted. She couldn't think of anything else than to save Oliver as she grabbed his sword and lurched forward

"Bye Queen," Slade roared but before he could shoot Felicity stabbed the sword straight through him. She fell to her knees and watched as Oliver looked on in shock. Would it even work or would the miracuru save him? For a second they both watched waiting for a reaction but it didn't come. It appeared the cure had worked after all.

"Oliver" she cried. "Oliver he's dead," she stated as tears begun to fall again. "It's finally over," she whispered before the realization hit her. "Oliver! The cure, you need the cure," she exclaimed throwing herself to her feet and towards the second needle which had feel from his pocket. She picked it up and started to run towards him.

"Felicity, stay away from me," he shouted as he backed away.

"Oliver I trust you. You won't hurt me," she whispered frightfully.

"I'm a monster; you just killed because of me. I've ruined everything," He stated, his eyes full of anger.

"Oliver, I don't care. I just want you to be okay. We can deal with this together," she whispered with conviction edging towards him.

"No! Felicity just go! Leave! This island it's a part of me. I can't come back from this," he stated angrily.

"You can, you can do anything. Please let me..." she began.

"I have to go, I have to go before I hurt anyone else," he began, his body shaking as the miracuru began to take control.

"I won't let you," she stated and made a decision. She ran towards him as fast as her tired legs could carry her and prayed. She could see the anger in his eyes as she reached him but she launched herself at him so they both fell backwards before she jammed the needle into his chest. She heard him gasp and his body jerked throwing her off of him. She barely her head hit a rock on the ground before darkness began to consume her.

"Felicity!" she heard him screaming, feeling his hands over her face. "Felicity I'm sorry," he pleaded but it was no good. The last thing she heard was his desperate sob as it all went black.

When she woke up she felt warm. She felt hands running up her arms as he reacted.

"Felicity, wake up!" Oliver urged as he shook her gently.

"Oliver?" she questioned dazed before everything came flooding back. "Oliver are you okay?" she rambled. "The miracuru and I injected you. Did it work? Is Slade dead? Oh my god I killed him."

"it's okay, I'm okay," he whispered his hands finding her cheeks and forcing her to look at him.

"Are you though? Are you feeling angry and strong?" she questioned immediately looking into his eyes.

"No. I feel normal" he stated convincingly.

"But how, how did you not die. Your eyes didn't bleed," she stated confused.

"I don't know," he answered honestly.

"But you're cured? I cured you?" she asked again.

"Yes," he whispered promisingly before pulling her up closer to him.

"More importantly are you okay?" Oliver asked worriedly.

"I think," she answered confused. "Am I okay?" she asked him.

"Yes you're okay, but we need to get you off of this island and cleaned up," Oliver whispered before he pulled her into a hug burying his face into her hair.

After a few seconds she pulled away. "How could you do that, Oliver you could have died," she stated angrily referring to his unthinkable actions.

"I just knew. I knew that I had to save you and I knew I couldn't do it by myself," he whispered.

"I will never forgive you for putting me through those few minutes," she cried, "I thought you were dead!

"Felicity I've been through hell looking for you. I didn't know whether you would be dead or alive. I had to do something worthwhile," he stated strongly.

"I killed him didn't I," Felicity whispered looking across the short distance to his body.

"No" Oliver whispered but felicity shook her head.

"I did Oliver I know I did," she whispered.

"You didn't. He was dead anyway. Eventually. From our fight he was wounded and without the miracuru in his body from the cure, he would have died anyway," Oliver stated but Felicity didn't know whether to believe him. Maybe he was trying to make her feel better.

"Honestly," Oliver whispered noticing her glances in Slade's direction.

She bit her lip and looked at him. "It's really over?" she whispered?

"Yes" he answered gently.

"I love you," she replied instantly without hesitation. "I don't care what kind of love it is, as a friend or …" she hesitated "more. I just know that I love you and I always will," she finished a tear slipping down her cheek.

"I love you too," he replied gently pulling her into him once again. "I can't lose you ever Ms Smoak," he whispered.

"Me neither" she agreed sighing out slowly. She was still unsure as to what kind of love he was referring to but it was enough.

"I'm going to have nightmares forever after tonight" she whispered suddenly exposing her fear.

"You won't," he replied confidently.

"How do you know?" she whispered looking up at him expectantly.

"Because I'll be there to protect you from them," he added so convincingly she had no reason to doubt him.

She smiled for the first time that night and that's when she knew. She knew they would be okay. Together. Together as friends. Together as partners and together as a couple.


End file.
